


The Meadow

by zandral



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, This made me cry writing it, based off art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burden with a heavy heart, Fili goes to be with his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meadow

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this drawing by Kaciart:  
> http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/49914024420
> 
> This is sad. I'm warning you now I'm still crying after writing this. Can be seen as Durincest, or not.

Oin had been working on wounds and injuries for hours now, having to pull the covers up one more than a few good dwarves. The battle that happened right outside of Erebors gate took it’s toll on both man elf and dwarfs. Many good men had died, and not all were accounted for.  Leaning on the support on the tent for a brief moment, he heard screams in the distance.

“KILI! KILI!” Came the horrible screams torn from the young prince’s voice. Grimacing, Oin ran over to the tent where Fili lay in fever, his Uncle holding onto the lads shoulders to stop him from harming himself.  With pain etched on the kings face, Thorin looked up at the healer, at a loss for what to do. The young prince Kili was still missing, and the last the company had heard, the poor boy had been struck by a spear trying to protect Fili.

Sighing, Oin stitched a wound that Filis thrashing opened up, hearing the yells turn to whimpers. “Kili, please.” Thorins hands on the young princes wrist loosened, and he soon fell into the chair next to his heir, head hung in misery. He could only pray that Fili was able to beat this fever, and that Kili was found.

\--

_He had been fighting. Blood that was both his and his enemies painted his body with red. Turning he saw a spear flying in the sky at him seeing his life flashing through his eyes, when someone pushed him out of the way and onto the blood filled dirt. Gasping from the impact, he looked up into deep brown eyes. Hair was dampened with blood, but he could still recognized those untamable locks of hair he used to practice his braiding on as a young boy._

_“Kili”_

_“Fee.” Kili said with a weak smile on his lips, blood trickling out of his mouth. “C-can you do me a favor Fee?” The older brother looked up at his brother, wondering why Kili was talking about favors when there was a war waging around them. That’s when he glanced down and horror filled his eyes._

_“K-Kee”_

_“Meadow.” Was all the younger said at first, blood coughing up from his mouth. Fili could feel his brothers hand in his, and held onto it while it still was warm. When the coughing stopped Kili fought to speak. “Like the one…the one we played in…”_

_“Y-Yeah Kee?” The Prince said weakly to his brother with tears in his eyes._

_“Can I sleep there? P-please Fee.”_

_Never to deny his brother anything, Fili nodded, not able to speak for a moment through his tears. “I’ll join you there okay?” the young dwarf rasped out. “You wait for me. You wait before you go running.”_

_Before Kili could say another word, a troll had picked up the young Princes body, and threw him into the thicket of war. Fili screamed in terror, watching his brothers body fly in the sky._

_\--_

“KILI”

Fili woke up shouting his brothers name, sweat on his brow and pain in his side. Looking around he saw the medical tent, no one there but him. Shaking, he placed his head in his hands, breathing deeply from the memory.

“Fili?” Turning, the prince saw his Uncle standing in the tents entrance with relief on his face. “Your awake!” walking quickly over to Fili, Thorin held the boy with trembling hands. Fili could only do the same, feeling as if he was a child once more needing comfort from his Uncle.

After sometime, Fili looked at Thorins face, and only one word came out of it.

“Kili.”

Thorin looked away, grief all over his face as he sat down next to the bed. “We never found his body.” Fili did not hear any more than that, his body shaking with unshead tears, looking at the side of the tent.

“He could be-“

“It’s been three days since the battle. He’s dead Fili.”

With that, Fili nodded, his heart heavy and feeling like it had been torn in half. His brother was dead.

\---

It had been three months after the battle when Fili was able to walk away from the rebuilding of Erebor and his Uncles watchful eye. Taking a pony, Fili rode out of the mountain where his Uncle ruled. The rebuilding was going well, and Thorin was able to find comfort from the wars nightmares in a young Dwarf maiden from the Iron Hills. Everyone was already whispering of a wedding, and Fili was glad for this. For it meant he could keep his promise to his Kee.

Riding out to a meadow, Fili took the bag he had on the back of his saddle and slapped the ponys rear to go back to Erebor. He would not need the ride back. Walking to a little rise in the meadow, Fili could almost see him and Kili playing with their toys on it, laughing without any care in the world.

The prince sat there, staring up into the sky and thinking of all he missed of his brother, the wind in his face making him shiver. Soon though it became high day, Kili’s favorite time of the day, and Fili had to remember why he was here. Taking out of the pack Kili’s old set of bow and arrows, Fili placed them beside him before lying down. Thorin had given them to Fili after a week of mourning the loss of his brother without a body to bury.

Closing his eyes he let sleep take him, thinking thoughts of his brother.

“You idiot.” The young prince heard, opening his eyes and looking at the sky.

“I missed you.”

“You let your wounds fester, it’s a wonder you could ride out here.”

“I promised you.”

“I know.” Fili looked over and saw his brother, free of all scars and with the youthful smile he remembered from days past on his face. Tears fell from the young archers eyes as he looked at his older brother. “You would have made a wonderful king.”

“I know.” Fili said with a smile that made Kili laugh out loud and punch his brothers shoulder. The older brother’s face was also free of all scars and pain, and for the first time in months his heart was light. For he was with his Kee.

“Ass!” Fili retaliated the punch by starting a wrestling match with his brother, laughter echoing in the meadow. Soon Kili got up and held out a hand for Fili. “Come on then, I’ve waited long enough and we have a whole forest to play in!” Smiling, Fili stood up and ran after his brother, having endless adventures and never ending joy with the one person who could never live without.

\--

When Thorin’s guards had finally came back from searching, they told their king that all they could find was Kili’s old bow and Fili’s swords in a meadow. The king mourned for his sister-sons, and held onto a letter that his heir had written before leaving, his only comfort that his heir had made his choice.

_Uncle,_

_He’s waiting for me._

_Fili._

To this day the dwarves of Erebor say you can hear the two princes’ laughter in a meadow east of the mountain, confirming that even in death, the two could never be parted for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcomed.


End file.
